totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Bombowe przywitanie na.. zadupiu?
Dziwne krzywą drogą w blasku słońca ktoś szedł. Zbliżył się do wielkiego budynku fabrycznego. ???: Czyż to powietrze nie jest czyste? Westchnął i rozejrzał się na widok zniszczonego reaktora. ???: 'Kręcenie serialu M jak miłość sprawiło, że dzisiaj ja mogę zaserwować innym ludziom odrobinę szczęścia. Szczęścia w postaci pieniędzy, szukania znajomych i poznania nowych znajomości. ''Strasznie zachwycił się swoimi słowami. '''Vince: Ja nazywam się Vince i będę wskazywał drogę zawodnikom. Będę im pomagał.. sprawiał przyjemności, starał się im umilić ten pobyt.. tak.. czuję, że me serce zaczyna mocniej bić na samą myśl. Dlatego nie przeciągając.. zapraszam was na być może najbardziej rozkoszny ze wszystkich sezonów. Zapraszam was do Czarnobyla Totalnej Porażki! Opening Muzyka: I wanna be famous Kamera pojawia się na drodze , gdzie Vince rzuca róże dla wszystkich uczestników, ale nagle Henry się wtrąca i robi to samo. Vince go odpycha i zajmuje kamerę dla siebie. Kamera po chwili idzie dalej gdzie, Effy ukradkiem na parkingu próbuje zapalić fajkę, ale nagle zostaje przyłapana przez przechodzącą Maddie oraz Victorię. Dołączają do niej i zaczynają gadać. W pokoju zawodników Junior II stara sie zaimponować swoimi mięśniami przed Nataszą, która się śmieje, ale nagle okno wyważa Luciana która rzuca się na sportowca i zaczyna napawać tym, że go złapała. Kamera idzie dalej, gdzie w krzakach Boris próbuje się zakamuflować, ale czuje że coś go śledzi. Nagle pojawia się dziwnie duża kobieta która okazuje się być Hildegarde i łapie swoją zdobycz zaciągając głęboko w las. Kamera idzie dalej gdzie Rolanda z Fioną pływają sobie w reaktorze i wychodzą zadowolone z zielonej opalenizny i idą z nowym lookiem pokazać się chłopakom, zapominając ,że bielizna i reszta ubrań się rozpuściła. Kamera idzie dalej gdzie Stanisław idzie sobie korytarzem mijając dziewczyny wybiegające z sali reaktora. Zaczyna mu ciec krew z nosa. Przechodząca Luna patrzy sie krzywo na jego zachowaniu i wkurzona jego uśmieszkiem zdziela mu z pięści w twarz. Kamera idzie dalej, gdzie Ebony szpanuje swoją fryzurą przed Kimberly, a ta znudzona jej gadaniem ucisza ją rzucając w nią czymś co jej odpadło z sztucznych piersi. Kamera oddala się pokazując całą elektrownię z oddali , ekran zaczyna żółknieć i zaciemniać się formując logo Czarnobylu Totalnej Porażki. Parking przed Elektrownią Vince: 'Witam ponownie. ''Usiadł sobie wygodnie na ławeczce. '''Vince: Na początek będziemy musieli przywitać zawodników. Za chwilę przyjedzie nasz wspaniały busik. Miał chwilę czasu, więc wyciągnął notatnik by spisać haiku. Z oddali było widać unoszący się dym. Vince: Widać smugę dymu, który oznacza nadzieję iż być może przybędą do nas ciekawi i mili ludzie, których ugoszczę. Radosny podbiegł pod autobus który przyjechał. '' '''Vince: '''Proszę zawodnicy możecie wychodzić. ''Z autobusu wysiadł Junior II, kanadyjski piłkarz o którym nie miał nikt okazji słyszeć i jak najbardziej ukrywający się z korzeniami. Rozejrzał się i spojrzał na Vince'a. Junior II: Elo, ziomek. Rzucił niby chętnie, jednak rozejrzał się w około. Junior II: 'Co za gówniane miejsce wybrałeś. ''Poszedł stanąć z boku, zaczął obczajać czy nie można iść sobie gdzieś powdychać czegoś ^^. 'Junior II: '''Szlag, wszędzie kamery... ''Podsumował wszystko. Stał lekko zirytowany. Po Juniorze, z autobusu wyszła szatynka z zielonymi oczami, o agresywnym wyglądzie. Nic dziwnego, sama wyglądała jakby chciała kogoś zabić. 'Maddie: '''Nie wierzę, że znowu tu jestem! Kogo my tu... Jasna d**a! Vince, ty p****y s******ie! Oglądałam cały poprzedni sezon! Ja cię niby k***a nie kochałam!? Nie kochałam!? Teraz cię nie kocham! Po prostu jak jakaś tania dz***a szukałeś wrażeń! I co? Podoba ci się to, kręci cię to? Ch** ci w d**ę! Nie odzywaj się do mnie! ''Kopnęła go dwa razy w krocze swoim kolczastym butem, po czym udała się w miejsce, gdzie mogła sobie w spokoju popisać w notesie. 'Maddie: '''Nancy bardzo kochała Stevena, ale nakryła go na zdradzie z dwoma tanimi, ruskimi pannami lekkich obyczajów. Była wściekła i wzruszona. Udała się do kuchni po nóż... I podcięła im wszystkim żyły! Tak! Dobrze im tak! ''Po zezłoszczonej Maddie z autobusu wyszła dość zdziwiona Ebony ze szminką i lusterkiem w ręku. 'Ebony: '''O ku*wa w co ja się znowu wpakowałam ?! Ugh.. Wszystko jest tu takie ...brzydkie ! ''Nagle zerknęła na prowadzącego i podeszła do niego dumnym krokiem. '''Ebony: '''Witaj ! <3 Jesteś prowadzącym ? Naprawdę miło mi cię poznać ! ^^ '''Ebony (pokój zwierzeń)' '''O kurde ,ale tu śmierdzi ... Mniejsza o to ! Ten prowadzący jest szeksi ! <3 '''Vince: '''Cóż za uroczy zawodnicy... oraz Maddie. ''Stanął z przykulonymi nogami wymuszając uśmiech do przybyłych zawodników. Vince: 'Rozumiem, że obiekt mych westchnień, który był mi bliski lecz jednak będący pożądaniem wrócił.. oh.. cóż to za ból w kroku! Sprawia, że mam ochotę opuścić rozsądek i coś rozwalić... to takie uczuciowe! '''Maddie: '''Z tym się zgodzę, kopnięcie w krocze z mojego buta musi być baaaardzo uczuciowe, prawda? Ebony, lepiej uważaj na niego! Ten pyszałkowaty podrywacz z manią na poetykę najchętniej by wydymał wszystko co się rusza! Chyba nie chcesz skończyć jak suka z cieczką? ''Junior przyglądał się całej sytuacji z ukrytym uśmieszkiem. '''Junior II: Ciekawie, ciekawie. Mam nadzieje, że nie jest gejem? Upewnił się Luka. '' '''Junior II:' Z resztą, Vince można używki i ten tego? ;D Ebony: 'Zaraz,zaraz ... Już wszystko czaję to ty jesteś tą oszukaną dziewczyną ? A Vince to ten ,który cię z zdradził tą blond zołzą w ATP ? :O '''Ebony(pokój zwierzeń) 'Że też dałam się oszukać ... No może nie całkiem ^^ Ebony uderza Vince`a w twarz,a następnie kopię go w krocze. 'Maddie: '''Zgadłaś, i cieszę się że mam kogoś, kto podziela mój tok myślenia... Jak Vince? Smutno ci teraz, że jedna zdobycz zerwała się z wędki? To takie przecież przykre... No tak, bo kto teraz będzie ci towarzyszyć podczas nocnych spacerków? A i tak dla suprise'a... ''Znowu go kopnęła w krocze. 'Vince: '''Oh... Czuję jakby dzwoneczki uderzały się o siebie i wydawały neisamowicie piskliwy dżwięk sprawiający ból moim uszom. ''Próbwał się podnieść. 'Vince: '''Mimo, że to nie przystaje dżentelmenowi, jednak jeśli wasze zachowanie będzie tak naganne wasze życie może zamienić się w piekło a sam Lucyfer będze wam tańczył na waszych ciałach sprawiając wam ból i cierpienie! ''Zaczął się diabolicznie śmiać. Kiedy się uspokoił podszedł do Maddie. 'Vince: '''Być może cię uwiodłem, jednak po twego kwiecia dziewicy raczyć się sięgnąć nie sięgnąłem. O wybaczenie nie proszę bo czasu nie cofnę, jednak mówiłem ic zapewne.. miłość potrafi podążąć wielom ścieżkami i czy toż nei dziwne, że ponownie nasze ścież ki się skrzyżowały. ''Uśmiechnął się i oblolały podszedł pod autobus czekając aż pozostali zawodnicy wyjdą. '' ''Następny wyszedł Henry w płaszczu. '''Henry: Witam! Oh,jaki ... em.. dzień! Nieważne. Cieszę się że są tutaj piękne panienki o mam nadzieję dobrych serduszkach... Przepraszam... Jestem Henry i miło mi was poznać. Szkoda tylko że tu nie ma Kleina... :C No ale nic na to nie poradzę... Nikt nie poradzi... Wyjmuje z płaszcza dwie lśniące i czerwone róże. Henry: Jedna dla Ebony, zaś druga dla Maddie. Podaje im róże. Henry(pokój zwierzeń): Fakt,nie gustuję w dziewczynach, ale pragnę mieć kogoś bliskiego... Nie chcę być samotny, a podobno geje to najlepsi przyjaciele kobiet. Niezbyt lubię Vince'a, po tym co zrobił Maddie. To niewybaczalne! Oglądałem Akademik i zachował się okropnie! Z całego serca mi przykro. Wiem że możecie uważać że zgrywam niewiniątko. Ale nagrabiłem sobie denerwowaniem ludzi. Straciłem przez to rodziców. Teraz wychowuje mnie jakaś baba która myśli że jestem psem! Junior II. Wygląda na fajnego. Chciałbym się z nim zakumplować. Maddie. Bardzo fajna dziewczyna, współczuję jej po tym co się stało. Ebony. Wygląda na moją przyszłą kumpelkę! <3 Co do innych musiałbym ich troszkę poznać. Z autobusu wyłoniła się Luna. Coś się tam w autobusie zapaliło i dym leciał jak oszalały. Luna: 'Ekhe, Ekhe! Nie chce być uduszona! No k*rwa no! ''Wyjęła z bagażnika swoje ciężkie walizki i podbiegła do reszty. Oczywiście na złość kółka od walizek jej odpadły i musiała targać te taboły. '' '''Luna: '''Czy ktoś mi tutaj pomoże czy będzie tak stał?! ''Przewróciła się. '''Luna: Nosz k*rwa! Wreszcie stanęła przy wszystkich którzy tutaj byli nadal lekko się dusząc. Po tym z autobusu wyszedł Boris. Od razu, gdy zobaczył rywali zaczął nimi gardzić. Boris:'' Ja pie***le co za popaprańcy. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Boris:' Przecież ci frajerzy nie mają ze mną najmniejszych szans i chyba każdy powinien o tym dobrze wiedzieć! Nie mam zamiaru tak łatwo się poddać! '''Boris: '''Frajerzy... ''Boris odszedł od reszty swoich rywali. Henry bierze do rąk kółka od walizek Henry: Toż to katastrofa by tak piękna dziewczyna jak ty musiała się sama męczyć. A kółka, hm. Jak chcesz to ci je naprawię.. Henry bierze ze swoich walizek śrubokręt. '' '''Henry:' Wiedziałem że się do czegoś przyda. No i naprawia. Henry: Proszę. Teraz na pewno nie wylecą. Z autobusu wyszła Hildegarde przechodząc po Borisie nawet go nie zauważając. Hildegarde: Hildegarde zostało zaproszone tutaj na randka przez Martin! Usiadła na Borisie. Hildegarde: Hildegarde nie może się doczekać! <3 Boris: 'CO?! ''Rzcuił z siebie Hildzie. '''Boris: O co ci chodzi Yeti do jasnej cholery?! Ebony: '''Hildegarde.. powinnaś zmienić garderobianą ..na przykład na mnie ! <3 A tobie Henry dziękuję za tą wspaniałą różę ! '''Boris: Jesteście wszyscy żałośni. Henry: Zamknij się Boris. A ty Ebony, będziesz wyglądać olśniewająco jeśli wpniesz sobie tą różę we włosy... <3 Ebony: Wiesz znam się nieco na modzie ...., ale uważam ,że będzie wyglądało to ekstra dlatego ją założę :D Ebony siłą wpycha różę do swojego afro. Hildegarde powąchała swoje pachy. Hildegarde: Hildegarde nie potrzebować zmian, Hildegarde potrzebować drapaczka! <3 Wzieła do ręki Borisa. Hildegarde: Ty się nadasz! Hildegarde swędzić plecy! Zaczeła sobie drapać swoje włochate plecy Borisem. Boris próbował się wydostać, ale nie mógł, gdyż Hildegarde była silniejsza od niego samego. Boris: Pomocy! W buzi miał włosy z pleców Hildzi. Boris: 'Ochyda! ''Wypluł włosy z buzi. 'Boris: '''No ratujcie mnie! ''Henry udaje że tego nie widzi wpychając głowę Boris'a do pachy Hildegarde pogwizdując. Po paru próbach uwolnienia się wreście udało się Boris'owi. Chłopak był nieźle wkruzony za to, że nikt mu nie pomógł. 'Boris: '''Dlaczego mi nie pomogliście? (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Boris: Muszę pozbyć się tych idiotów z gry. Na początek zawiąże mały sojusz, ale z kim to jeszcze nie wiem. Na pewno nie z tą Yeti ona mnie przeraża! Ale Maddie wydaje się być idealna do sojuszu. Muszę tylko ją jakoś namówić na to. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Henry:''' Boris to jakiś idiota! Muszę tylko zawiązać sojusz by go wykluczyć... A potem.. Niech się dzieje. ''Henry założył gumową rękawiczkę. Wziął wyplute przez Boris'a włosy z pleców Hildusi. Połaskotał Boris'a a kiedy ten otwierał buzię by się zaśmiać wsadził tam włosy i szybko zakleił taśmą klejącą. '' '''Henry: Hahaa! <3 W tle zaczął lecieć song Rolanda's Call Me Maybe. Po chwili z kajaku wysiadła Rolanda. Rolanda: Heeeeej! <3 Rolanda jest już z wami! <3 No już możecie nie mdleć! <3 Wiem, że widok takiej pięknej osoby jak ja może onieśmielać! <3 Rolanda wyjęła z pod pachy paluszek rybny. Rolanda: Pychota! <3 Jak dobrze uwędzony! <3 Boris zdjął z siebie taśmę i wypluł włosy Hidzli przed Henry'ego.Wziął Henry'ego za koszule, przywiązał do pobliskiego drzewa, za kneblował go i wysłał na niego wiewiórki, które zaczyły gryść Henry'ego w krocze jak i we włosy. Boris stanął przed Rolandą. Boris: 'Witaj piękna może pójdziemy na ubocze? (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Boris: 'Musiałem to powiedzieć bo muszę wywalić tego wstrętnego pedała z gry! A każda pomoc będzie mile widziana z włąszcza od Rolandy, któa jest mega p-p-pękn-n-n-a! Jak ja mogłem to powiedzieć? ''Za plecami Hildegarde znikąd pojawiła się Fiona. 'Fiona: '''Heej. <3 Nazywam się Fiona. ''Spojrzała się na Hildzię. 'Fiona: '''Jesteś chłopcem czy dziewczynką? ^^ ''Następnie popatrzyła na resztę zawdoników. 'Fiona: '''Wszyscy wyglądacie bardzo słitaśnie. <3 ''W rzeczywistości Henrynie był przywiązany do drzewa,tylko słupa. A nie gryzły go wiewiórki tylko komary,bo ma Arh - , słodką krew.(nie wiem jak to się pisze. XD) Jednym ciosem pokonał przeszkody do pocałowania Fiony w rękę. '''Henry: Witaj. Jestem Henry. Ty pewnie jesteś Fiona. Przyniosłem różę. Podaje jej róże. Henry: Jesteś piękna,jak wszystkie dziewczyny tutaj. Chcesz się zakumplować? <3 Rolanda skrzywiła się, gdy zobaczyła Borisa. Rolanda: Fuuuu! Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka! Rolanda uniosła rączki i uciekła gdzieś dalej. Tymczasem z autobusu wysiadł pewny siebie Stanisław. Stanisław: 'Cześć ziomki! :D ''Wywołał poruszenie z powodu zielonych włosów. 'Stanisław: '''Miło was.. poznać? ''Staje z boku. Tymczasem Boris, gdzieś poszedł z Henry'm w krzaki. 'Boris: '''Słuchaj. Może trzeba zakończyć nasze wygłupy? Hmmm? Jeśli będziemy razem w zespole i będziemy siebie tak nienawidzieć wywalą nas. ''Podrapał się po głowie. 'Boris: '''Zgoda? ''Fiona wpatrywała się z uśmiechem w różę. Po chwili podniosła głowę w stronę Henry'ego, którego już nie było. 'Fiona: '''Dzięki! <3 Ej, gdzie on poszedł? :< ''Następnie zobaczyła biegnącą Rolandę. 'Fiona: '''Tez tak chcę! <3 ''Zaczęła biegać tak jak ona. Junior II sporzał na resztę. '''Junior II: Idioci, zbiór wyindywidualizowanych idiotów, i popisywaczy wojennych, którzy jak przyjdzie co do czego uciekną do mamusii. Mruknął pod nosem, poszedł sie gdzieś przejść. Rolanda zatrzymała się za Hildzią, by Boris nie mógł jej znaleźć. Rolanda: Dlaczego ja muszę być taka seksowna... ahh nie można się dziwić chłopakowi! <3 Ciekawe, gdzie mój kajak na którym przyjechałam... hmmm... Rolanda zaczęła rozglądać się za kajakiem. W show swój udział potwierdziła także Rosjanka Natasza. Wyszła z pojazdu i zerknęła na przybyłych. Natasza: 'Priwjet! Witajcie! Jestem Natasza. ''Powiedziała z rosyjskim akcentem i uśmiechnęła się. Nagle pojawił się zły Henry,lecz w końcu się uspokoił. '''Henry: Cóż, w każdym razie miło mi was poznać. Rzucił wszystkim dziewczynom, które jeszcze nie dostały - różę. Henry: 'Hm,pracowało się w kwiaciarni. Szukam jakiejś dobrej osóbeczki,dziewczyny która byłaby moją psiapsiółką <3 ''Tymczasem Stasiek z pogardą spoglądał na dziecinne zachowanie Borisa. Czekał na pojawienie się jakiejś ciekawej osoby w tym show. '' '''Stanisław: '''Jaki fajny kwiatek. :D ''Podnosi kwiatek. Ten zaczyna wydzielać toksyczne opary. Wyrzuca go. W międzyczasie Fiona zmęczyła się bieganiem. Zaczęła przez chwilę kaszleć męskim głosem. xD Potem już z powrotem zaczęła mówić swoim dziewczęcym, wysokim głosikiem. 'Fiona: '''Oj, sory. xD Zdarza mi się. ^^ ''Rolanda zwróciła uwagę na męski kaszel. '''Rolanda: Uuu! <3 Czyli nie tylko mnie się to zdarza! <3 Tymczasem Boris wyszedł z krzaków. Był bardzo zadowolony z siebie i podszedł do Rolandy. Boris: Witaj. Zaczerwienił się. Boris: 'Mam zamiar cię przeprosić za to moje wcześniejsze zachowanie. ''Nagle pod Boris'em przeszły zmutowany mrówki <3 Chłopak zaczął uciekać od nich. 'Boris: '''Jak ja ich nie cierpię! ''Całą sytuacją wystarczająco był rozbawiony Stasiek. '''Stasiek: '''Już mi się podoba to show. xDD '''Rolanda: Fuu! Dobrze, że sobie poszedł! Ahh! Nie łatwo być mną! ._. Maddie: 'Rolando, jestem pewna, że on po prostu się w Tobie zakochał! W tajemnicy ma łóżkowe fantazje w roli głównej z Tobą! Szkoda tylko, że marzy pewnie tylko o tym, żeby cię zaliczyć i obsmarować na swoim blogu ;_;. ''Całej tej sytuacji przyglądała się Ebony. '''Ebony: '''Rolando uważaj na niego ! Chciaż czytałam o tobie trochę w gazetach i słyszałam ,że ścigają cię w kilku stanach za porwania i gwałt o.O ! '''Ebony(pokój zwierzeń) '''Myślę,że najlepiej by było gdybym trzymała sztamę z Maddie,ale musze podkręcić jej stylówkę <3 ''Tymczasem Maddie wyjęła z plecaka jakieś kamyszki. Uśmiechnęła się chytrze i zaczęła rzucać pokryjomu nimi w Vince'a, Borisa i Juniora. Aha, to były diabełki :3'.'' 'Maddie: '''Jeden za mamę, drugi za tatę, trzeci za księdza, czwarty za amunicję, piąty za małego Jasia i szósty za Marysię! ''I tak skupiła się głównie na Vince'u xD. Stasiek bronił się amunicją Maddie, W końcu z autobusu postanowiła wyjść Luciana.. Niestety, nie było to takie proste. Dziewczyna miała ze sobą gigantycznego pluszaka na wzór Lukaninho, ubranego w piłkarski strój. Pluszak był w niektórych miejscach uwalony soczystą szminką. Luciana próbowała go wynieść z autobusu, niestety bez skutku. 'Luciana: '''No dalej! Przecież wcześniej jakoś się zmieściłeś! ''Kopnęła pluszaka z całej siły i w końcu wyleciał z autobusu. Niestety.. Wprost w kałużę! 'Luciana: '''Nieeeee! Nie wybaczę tego sobie! ''Szybko wyskoczyła z autobusu ratować pluszaka. 'Luciana: '''Przepraszam, wybacz. :< ''Pocałowała go w usta. Wyciągnęła papier toaletowy i zaczęła owijać nim pluszaka. '''Luciana: Zaraz będziesz czyściutki. Kiedy skończyła, zaczęła podziwiać swoje dzieło. Luciana: Jak muuumia. <3 Zorientowała się, że cała reszta na nią zerka. Luciana: O, hej. <3 Gdzie Luuuuuka? <3 Muszę go poznać. <3 Chytry uśmieszek. Ebony: 'Chodzi ci o tego piłkarza ?! Jest tylko jakis niepopularny Lukaninho Junior II .... ''Boris podszedł do Luciny. 'Boris: '''Jak chcesz możemy ci go dać.. ''Wziął Lukaninho Junior'a II za koszule i przyrowadził do Luciany. '''Boris: Proszę. Henry zastanawia się. 'Henry: '''Maddie,chciałabyś ze mną pójść na spacer? ''Maddie pokazała mu gest: Tu się jebnij. 'Maddie: '''Tu się jebnij, koleżko. ''Do Henry'ego podszedł Boris i złapał go za ramię. 'Boris: '''Jeszcze ci się uda Henry. '''Henry: '''Nie chciałem na niej próbować sztuczek,chciałem tylko spytać czy się zakumplujemy.. Eh, przykro kiedy cię odrzucają bo jesteś inny... Mnie traktują jak pedała bo jestem homo. Jestem inny, nie taki sam. Chciałem trochę wyrozumiałości. Przepraszam... ''Henry mówiąc to zdanie się rozpłakałi uciekł. 'Maddie: '''Bo w tych czasach nikt nie rozumie, że teraz kumpluje się z ludźmi przez rozmowę, nie podryw... Jak to mówią: Kiedy znajdziemy się na zakręcie, dać d**y trzeba będzie. Zaczekaj, koleś! ''Pobiegła za nim. Kategoria:Czarnobyl Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki